


You’re An Asshole, Richie Tozier

by TheWarriors



Series: Reddie Minifics [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Takes place during Chapter One, dumb boys get in a dumb fight, rated teen for language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarriors/pseuds/TheWarriors
Summary: “You’re not afraid of clowns.” Eddie looks up at him, defiant. “You’ve never been afraid of clowns.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Minifics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	You’re An Asshole, Richie Tozier

“Why’d you lie?” Eddie asks it awkwardly, kicking a rock down the street on their way home. They’d separated from the others, like they always did when it was time to go home. Richie walked Eddie back, that was the way it was, even when there was a psycho murder clown monster on the loose. 

Their bike wheels click-click-click with every turn, Richie had zoned out listening to it for a minute.

“...what?” Richie scowls against the afternoon sun, the glare of it blinding on his glasses. He’s sweating under his shirt collar, he reaches up to scratch the itch of it away.

“You’re not afraid of clowns.” Eddie looks up at him, defiant. “You’ve never been afraid of clowns.”

Richie opens his mouth to snap something back, but Eddie plows over his voice. “No! Because we watched the clowns at the fair when we were kids, and _I_ was scared! I was scared of the balloons and that creepy motherfucker that kept smiling at me, but you laughed, you _laughed_ , Richie, and you popped one in my face and made me cry. You aren’t-“

“ _YOU DONT KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, FUCK_!” Richie screams it, he can’t stand it, can’t stand any of this bullshit anymore.

Eddie flinches and immediately fumbles on to cover it up, his volume rising with fury and hurt in his voice. “Yes I do-“

Before Richie can even take a breath, pain chokes him silent- Eddie had kicked him in the shin, as hard as he could. “I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, AND YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! _FUCK YOU_!”

“Eddie what the fuck-!” Richies voice is shrill, it almost cracks.

“FUCK YOU!!” Eddie drops his bike, and starts to run. Richie takes all of one second to think, and chases him. His bike falls too, his shin hurts, it’s going to bruise, but he runs as fast as he can. Eddie can't run longer than him, or faster- they don't race much anymore but he knows it’s still true. His sneakers smack the asphalt, his glasses start to slide down his face, but he can’t let Eddie get away.

He’s spitefully happy when he sees Eddie slowing down halfway down the block. 

And then he stops. 

So Richie stops.

They pant and sweat in the hatefully warm summer air, Richie staring at Eddie's back, just a few feet between them, but it feels farther. 

“I’m sorry.” Richie says, raising his hand to block the sun from his eyes. “Eddie. I’m sorry.”

Eddie shrugs, and doesn’t turn around, “Sorry for kicking you.” He mutters, his voice still tight and angry between breaths. 

“It’s okay. I’m an asshole.” Richie swallows- he’s thirsty now. Stupid Eddie running away like that.... he was probably thirsty too. 

“You’re not an asshole, Richie.” Eddie sighs, and turns around to look at him. “You’re just a dick.” He looks past Richie, his expression going tight with annoyance. “...we gotta go get the bikes.”

They walk back together. Richie smacks a mosquito on his arm, and feels like shit when that doesn’t send Eddie into a tirade about disease carriers. He’d really screwed up if Eddie wouldn't rant about malaria. He nudged him with his elbow. “....you gonna hate me forever, spaghetti man?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“What’ll it take, huh? I’ll get you a blowey from Stacey Martins, she just got her braces off-“

“Beep beep, Richie.”

Fuck. Fine. Hail Mary pass then. “I’m not afraid of clowns.”

That earns him a glance, it feels like a victory. “Then why’d you say it?” Eddie still sounds mad, but his face isn’t all ugly and pinched anymore. “Because you’re not scared of anything?”

“I’m scared of fucking everything- and if you tell Bill that I’ll never, ever forgive you, okay?”

Eddie falls silent for a moment, then when they reach their bikes and pick them up off the pavement, he looks at Richie. “You better swab that bug bite, you’re gonna get fucking malaria and die shitting yourself through a seizure.”

Richie smiles. 


End file.
